Love Is A Battlefield
by BabyTenshi06
Summary: I'm not too great at summaries so you'll just have to read the story. TrunksUsagi fic. Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

This is my first story so go easy on me Kay. I was inspired by my teacher when she told us to write a suspense story for class. This has romance comedy. It's a Trunks/Serena fic (my absolute fav couple). So enjoy! Oh and it will also have some ghetto slang in it too. I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon if I did though the black people would not have pink lips (by that statement you can guess what color I am), that is so racist. The shows would be combined and I'd make movies wit it and be rich hahahah (ehheh clears throat) ne-way enjoy! I also don't own any of the music in here so don't sue all I have is lint in my pocket and moths in my wallet. And by the way Goku is not dead just cuz. Also I don't own any music I put in here. Do you know how freakin' rich I would be if I did. I could buy up the state of North Carolina Damn it! NE-way on with the story enjoy!

Chapter 1: Babies

Oh god, oh god, oh god...... Goku chanted in the waiting room while the rest of the Z gang was trying to calm him down. "Kakarott will you shut the fuck up and sit your stupid ass down!" Vegeta yelled (will he ever call him Goku?) "I can't help it Vegeta and don't call me stupid you donkey raping shit eater(South Park you will get it if you have seen the movie)!" Vegeta just sat there looking stupid processing the fact that well, he just got dissed by the so-called third-class saiyan. Everyone else just busted out laughing at their antics. Gohan rapping...Walkin down da street smokin indo, sipin on gin and juice...* everyone turned to the only calm 11year old boy in the room. "Does that boy ever stop singing?" Bulma asked. ...laid back wit my mind on my money and my money on my mind...*(can you guys imagine Gohan raping to Snoop Doggy dog?) "Hey ya got to admit da boy is jammin" said (oh my god) Vegeta. (Vegeta speaking in Ebonics now that's funny. hahah) "yup runs in da family man, runs in the family." Goku stated as a matter of fact. AAAAaahhhhh! Whoa that was loud " Krillin yelled when he jumped and almost dropped the five month old Mina . Gohan put down his CD player and ran with Goku to see the baby. " Congratulations Mr. Son it's twins" the doctor said and walked out. " Wow twin's Chi-Chi what should we name them" " well I was thinking Goten for the boy." "Hot ta def ma, what about the girl" Gohan asked. "Oh damn, mom her hair is blonde and her eyes are blue, is she already super saiyan!" Gohan yelled. "Gohan how many times have I told you not to curse, I swear I don't know where u got that language." "Oh gomen 'kassan oh she is so pretty, I know how about Serenity Beyonce Son (as in the destiny's child one don't know how to spell her name there is a purpose to this you will see later hehe.) mom." Gohan asked. " Okay honey then we go with that, what do u think Goku?" "Great, it suits her!" He answered. "Okay, Goten and Serenity it is." Goku walked out holding Serena and Chi- Chi holding goten and everyone crowded around to see the new babies. " Congratulations Goku you are a father once again." Krillin said putting his hand on Goku's shoulder laughing. " AAAhh that brat has blonde hair, and a silver tail!" blurted out Vegeta. "Her name is Serenity and yah so your point" "Kakarott your daughter is Super Saiyan at birth you dumb ass" he spat out. " Wow weird man" Krillin said. Bulma brought Trunks up to the two babies. "Trunks honey this is Goten and this is Serenity. I hope you all will be good friends." baby Trunks just smiled and giggled which made everyone's heart melt with joy. When the guys were walking out on the day Chi-Chi was getting out of the hospital and she was alone with Bulma Trunks and Serena she said " Hey Chi-Chi maybe Serena and Trunks will be more than friends one day. " "Aw, that would be so cute they could be perfect for each other guess we will just have to wait and see what happens between them huh!" "guess so.

___________**_5 years later_**____________

"Owie, uncle Veggie-head that hurt! I'm only five my little body can't take this kind o' punishment." screamed the five year old Serena in her small squeaky voice as she was thrown into a boulder. After that day that day at the hospital he vowed to train Serenity to the fullest so he could see her full potential. She surprised him so much he sometimes wished she were his daughter. He treated her like it often. She had gotten pretty good in their private training sessions and he was very fond and quit proud of her which he stated often. He still was very stubborn when it came to showing his true feelings but he could around her, she was the first one to bring out a true smile followed by a laugh in him. 

_____________________*_Flashback*_____________________________

Vegeta was training in the gravity room when he saw a 3-year-old Serena standing in the doorway smirking at him. She had a smirk that rivaled his in her own innocent yet mischievous way. She was late for training so he knew she had either just done something she shouldn't or did it just to make him mad. "aaaahhhhh daaaaaaad" *she's done something* he thought. "What did you do now Rena" "I was only trying to improve your son's complexion uncle Veggie-head." she said so innocent yet on the other hand out of pure evil. "Dad, Meatball head turned my clothes pink and dyed my hair in my sleep!" "I look like Barney!" "Trunks, Barney is a purple dinosaur not pink darling." Serena stated as a mater of fact. "I think you look more like puff the magic dragon but hey look on the bright side Trunks now you know the difference and you don't look so funny today, Gee trunks the more you are with me the smarter you seem to get. Maybe one day that brain will show signs of developing babe . I feel so loved, let us all stop and take a look at the next generation of children's entertainment people!" Vegeta couldn't help but to look at the scene in front of him and smile Serena looked at him, smirked, and started singing the pull-up jingle "Trunks, what's wrong aw do you need a hug" Vegeta couldn't take it anymore he burst out in a fit of laughter. "Why do you have to be such an annoying little meatball-head Serena?" " Look at it this way darling, you blend in with all of the lovely flowers in beautiful meadows. So don't worry man cuz' 'you are not alone' "Meatball-head you are so annoying!". he screamed stormed out of the room. "Geeperz Trunks I love u too" she said and she and Vegeta burst into laughter.

***_end Flashback_*** 

Vegeta smiled at the thought and replied to Serena... 'You have to learn to take it the enemy won't show you any mercy, get used to it! Little did he know he let his guard down and she sensed it and appeared behind him and blasted him into the wall of the house. He had to admit he was surprised. She was learning quicker than he thought she was. She had already surpassed Trunks and Goten so he trained her by herself. She was also trained by the rest of the Z gang so she knew all of their techniques and did them well. She had even made up a few of her own. "Electric shock wave Attack! "NOOO, Rena don't so that here, didn't your father tell you not to!" "Huh, oh I'm sorry Uncle Veggie I guess I was caught up in the moment hehe. " Anyway, training is over for the day, you are improving every time we meet I'm proud of you kid." "hehehe I'm proud of you too uncle Veggie-head heheh." she chirped. then she jumped on him and kissed his nose. "Uncle Veggie-Head where is Trunks I want to go play with him now?" He should be training with your brother, Goten in the front of the house." "Okay love you Uncle Veggie got to bounce peace!" "Love you too Rena remember tell anyone about our training and I'll let Trunks bug you till you die got me." " yes Uncle Veggie" then she gave his famous smirk which he couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow wondering what she was about to do. He had to give her props though. She had guts and she wasn't afraid of anything. Despite her mischievousness she was still able to melt even his heart with one smile. She was the sweetest thing in the world when she wasn't being bad. He wouldn't admit it but he loved her like a daughter. She had the squeakiest high voice that everyone loved and big blue eyes that were always bright and full of happiness and she loved everyone. Then she had the singing voice of an angel that even he had to sit and listen to sometimes when she sang for everyone and did dances with them that she and her best friend Mina made up. She even put Goten and Trunks to sleep as he noticed at one time when they stayed the night. She almost put him to sleep one time if it had not been for the floor he would have fallen asleep and of course Bulma's mouth waking him up he would have. "Serena!" Serena knew that voice. It was her mom coming to pick her up before she could do any more damage. "damn it" She said to herself though her mom heard it too. "Serenity Beyonce, what did I tell you about that language. She turned to Vegeta "what is she psychic!?" " Come on now and go get your brother your first day of school starts tomorrow" so she kissed Vegeta on the nose again and told him bye. Then she went to get Goten. He was playing a game with Trunks on his new X-Box. she opened the door quietly and crept behind Trunks. "What cha doin dorks!!" she yelled and scared the shit out of him and Goten. "Meatball-Head, don't do that!" Trunks yelled at the now smirking blonde. " You two scream like girls hahhahaha!" " Goten we have to go now say bye." she said struggling to keep composure at that last little moment. "Okay sis peace Trunks" Goten walked out and Serena walked up to Trunks and just kissed him right on the mouth. "Bye Trunks", then she ran out leaving a very stunned six-year-old Trunks with his fingers on his mouth. He never had thought of her as more than a friend until that moment.

Well that's all for the first chapter, so how did you like it. don't worry the next chapter will have the sailors in it and more of the other characters too. I'm not very good at cliffhangers. This thing is four pages long wow!

Don't forget R&R please. Also more Ebonics will be in it too. I need an editor anyway lol. tootles!


	2. Damn Dreams

Wow! You guys are great I have gotten really good reviews for this story so far. So I decided to continue it and I am very sorry that I didn't put this Chapter out sooner. I would have but I am having a case of writer's block and it sucks big time. Plus I just got a job as a secretary (yah me and I'm only fourteen) and I haven't had time well anyway here is the chapter so, enjoy!*-* ;) Oh and I forgot, Serena and the others are not Teens in this Chapter, but they will be soon and there is a purpose for it and u have to read to find out, SO READ or I'll get the boys on ya! heheh just kidding! I still think they should make a movie crossover between the two series lol.

Chapter 2: Damn Dreams!

Serenity's Dream

_Serena was in a beautiful field of flowers she had never seen before. she was in a white dress that was to the floor decorated in gold lining and pearls around her waist. She was a tomboy and hated dresses as much as she hated the Teletubies (that show is so gay). She saw the most magnificent palace behind her and was in complete amazement at the size of it. The scene changed quickly and she was in the hallway of the castle. She saw someone that looked just like her only a little younger running around in her nightgown screaming. She quietly watched the scene that was unfolding in front of her. "NO I don't wanna go you can't make me no no no no!" the girl scream as her father chased her up and down the corridors of the castle. "Serenity you are going whether you like it or not now stop running and get back here NOW young lady!" the man that ran past her and apparently didn't see her looked just like her daddy! The man had caught the little girl by the top of her gown but she slipped out and was now running around in nothing but her little underwear. She couldn't laughing at the two. Just then the scene changed again and she saw the same little girl in the corner of a big room that looked like a child's. She saw what looked like Vegeta and her father being pulled into the room by her brother Goten. "Aw princess what's the matter honey?" asked her father kneeling to pick up the crying girl. He sat on the floor beside her and held while she told him. "Daddy I don't want you and Uncle Veggie-head to leave me. I heard you mommy and auntie Bulma talking about you and him going to fight. You can't go daddy you just can't. Gohan's going too, daddy I love you guys I don't want you to leave me alone! I don't want to be alone!" she cried and got a look of sympathy from everyone in the room. Goten knew about it why wasn't she told? Serena stared in at the scene in tears as she watched her father hug her tightly. Just the she blinked and found her self back in the field staring up at a beautiful woman that looked just like her only with silver hair in a long white dress similar to hers but it was form fitting. She looked directly at Serena. "Serenity, you are not who you think you are." "who are you and how do you know my name?" Serena said going into a fighting stance. She knew she was in a dress but Vegeta always told her to be ready to fight at any given time. With the woman was a tall man that looked exactly like her father only he had a tan and a scar on his left cheek. He spoke. "Little on we are not going to hurt you. We must warn you of the great danger you and your family are in." "what are you people talking about." yelled half afraid half angered. Why were they coming to her with this. Her father is the strongest fighter in the universe. A lot better than she could ever be. The woman started to speak again. "There is so much you don't know princess. You will learn more I promise. You must fight for earth." "why did you call me princess!?" The man spoke once again. "The tournament will reveal more! We must go now!" _

*End Dream*

'The tournament….' Was all Serena woke up too. She jumped up sweating and let out a small gasp that woke her twin beside her. "Sis what's wrong?" asked her twin. "Nothing I just had a bad dream that's all bro." "You look like you've seen a ghost!" he whispered loudly. "Reminder to self: Never eat eight bean burritos before bed." they both shared a small laugh. Goten knew something was wrong with his sister. He could sense it. They were twins after all. Besides she was close to fearless and dreams never scared her before. Just the she got out of bed. "Goten I'm going to sleep with daddy and mommy okay, wanna come?" Now he knew she was afraid of something. "Serena you know you can tell me anything. What's wrong?" " Goten I had a bad dream it said our world was in danger." "What are u serious." Goten was now intrigued. "They said more would be at the tournament in two weeks." she said with tears in her eyes. Goten pulled his sister into a hug and sat back on the bed. They stayed that way the rest of the night. 

I think I'll stop here. So how was it I know it's been a while and I'm sorry I just met my Brother for the first time and have a job. I'm only fourteen!

Vegeta: That's no excuse! A true Saiyan warrior can take pressure!

Goku: Not that again! Vegeta go easy on her this is her first fic man jeez!

Vegeta: Shut up Kakkarot! Review her fic or die!

Goku: Don't tell me to shut up ass! I'll kill you Mother fucka! You don't want none of this man!

Vegeta: What I'm the Prince of all Saiyans! Respect my Mother Fucking Authoriti! (Cartman lol)

Moon_angel14: You two are so violent. Anyway, I hope you liked it I will have the next out soon and it will have more Comedy in it too! Smooches! Tootles!


	3. Tournament

Wow! You guys are great I have gotten really good reviews for this story so far. So I decided to continue it and I am very sorry that I didn't put this Chapter out sooner. I would have but I am having a case of writer's block and it sucks big time. Plus I just got a job as a secretary (yah me and I'm only fourteen) and I haven't had time well anyway here is the chapter so, enjoy!*-* ;) Oh and I forgot, Serena and the others are not Teens in this Chapter but they will be soon and there is a purpose for it and u have to read to find out and also Tenchi and his crew aren't going to be in the story either because I can't find a way so work them in, so sorry Tenchi fans! NOW READ or I'll get the boys on ya! heheh just kidding!

Chapter 3: The tournament Goku has a sister!

"I can't believe I'm going to be fighting in a tournament!" Squeaked a very excited seven year old Serena on her daddy's shoulders. She had been very hyper on the ride there and wouldn't sit down for the world. 

"Calm down princess before you hurt your self or me, whichever comes first." Said Goku.

She had been squeaking and pouncing like a little hyperactive monkey on his shoulders for a good little while now waiting to get signed up for the tournament. 

"Now Serena before we sign you up you, Trunks and Goten have to remember what we told you on the aircraft. No turning Super Saiyan today got it no one here knows what you are so going super wouldn't be the best idea, got me." 

The three demi-saiyans groaned "yes sir" in unison. "Come on daddy please that takes half the fun away from fighting! Squeaked Serena. 

"No honey, I'm sorry but that's the way it is. If people see you turn super the will get suspicious." She finally gave in "Okay fine daddy." 

***_Somewhere in the shadows_*** 

Watching this scene in the shadows were two women. "Are you sure we should do this now, I mean she is only seven years old." 

"It's for their own good. You know what will happen if they don't find out about themselves as well as I." 

"Okay okay Trista. Hey do you think Vegeta will flip out when he sees me?" 

Trista giggled. "Most likely there are a lot of things he is going to flip out over. We had better get going."

***_Back to the Z gang_***

"Hey meatball-brain you forgot to sign up! How dumb can you be?!" "Shut your hole Wang! I know what I'm doing! Don't you see Minako and uncle Krillin over there you moron!" The blonde yelled as she jumped up and down screaming Mina's name. "Mina! Over here!"

Everyone around the 7yr old cringed and wondered how such a small child could have such massively powerful lungs. Minako saw Serena running toward her screaming and started to do the same. She had only seen her best friend the day before but the two couldn't stand to be parted. One was trouble enough butt with the two of them together chaos was sure to reign for the remainder of the day.

"Rena haha hi! What took you so long girl! I've been waiting here with daddy for like forever and day!" screamed a very excited Mina. "It's all stupid Goten and Trunks' faults. They took way too long to get ready and mom just _had_ to put on her stupid make-up. But I'm here now so we better sign up for this thing kay!" Stated Serena. "Parents! *sigh* " they said and rolled their eyes in unison. She had forgotten all about Krillin cowering next to 18 with his hands over his ears. 

"Oh hi uncle Krillin, hiya auntie 18. How are you guys. Sorry 'bout yelling, it's just that I'm so excited that my mom is finally letting me fight in the thing." "It's okay honey, we keep forgetting that you are an exact replica of Goku. He could yell just as loud when he was a kid." chuckled Krillin before 18 chimed in. "He still can now." The all laughed and then Serena and Mina went to sign up for the tournament. 

"WHAT! What do you mean I by the fuckin' 'Kids division' anyway! I am NOT fighting with those fuckin' weakling children!" Serena heard Trunks scream at the guy behind the sign-up desk as she and Mina walked in. "What are you bitching about now you baby!" asked Serena giving a smirk that beat if not strongly rivaled that of Vegeta's. 

"Wipe that look off of your face Meatball-Brain before I make you!" yelled a very aggravated Trunks although he did like that look on her. It made her look cuter than she already was naturally. He snapped out of his stupor long enough to see Serena and Minako basically rolling on the floor laughing. "Hey Pinky and Meatball-Brain, what's so funny!?" he asked somewhat intrigued and annoyed by their sudden burst of giggles. 

"Trunks you are indeed an incredible moron, that's all I have to say." giggled Mina. "Wow Trunks that was a look I swear! What were you thinking just then Trunks, you were drooling and you had a goofy look on your face! Laughed Serena. Goten was watching and started to laugh along with the girls before the adults started up too, even Vegeta. (Angel: I bet Vegeta is adorable when he is really laughing! Heheheh *_*) Trunks turned crimson red turned around.

Eventually everyone signed up for the tournament and there was an intermission before the kids tournament began. Everyone watched as the big green blimp started floating across the sky.

"Ladies and Gentlemen in today's tournament we are honoring a great hero. The hero that saved us all from certain destruction in the Cell Games. The world's strongest fighter, Hercule" the announcer started and the crowd started to cheer loudly. 

The Z Fighters, all knowing who really saved the world, rolled their eyes in unison. "What idiots! Do they really thing that poor excuse for a warrior actually defeated Cell?! I know house plants that are stronger than that faggot ass bitch!" yelled Vegeta ( I never would have guessed *shakes head ) "Vegeta watch your mouth in front of the children! How many times do I have to tell you that!" yelled Bulma. "Geez uncle Veggie, you follow simple instructions worse than I do." Giggled Serena. Everyone burst into laughter when they saw the evil look on Vegeta's face pointed toward the blonde Saiyan.

During the video everyone (everyone meaning the Z fighters) was trying their absolute hardest not to laugh at their _savior, _Hercule. "Wow daddy, I wish I were as strong as Hercule was." stated Serena Sarcastically while trying not to laugh. "Serenity, if you ever say that again and mean it I'll kill you girl, got it." said Vegeta. "Uncle Veggie if I ever say it and mean it I'll forver turn in all my rights as a Saiyan hehehe."

Everyone laughed at the young comedian, but Videl didn't find it funny in the least bit. She had been listening to the conversation and decided to go talk to Gohan considering she had a major crush on him. Gohan saw her coming and rolled his eyes. (Angel : he doesn't like her in this fic. Vegeta : Good I don't like her either *smirks*. Bout time that boy got some sense.)

"Hi Gohan! Didn't expect to see you here. By the way, I never got to thank you for the training." she said wrapping her arms around him and giving him the puppy dog look. Serena and Minako saw this and immediately didn't like her. All of the children looked at each other and decided it was time to devise a plan to get rid of this Videl once and for all. Before they had a chance to start contemplating on what to do to the Children's Division was about to start so they quickly ran backstage.

"Finally, the tournament begins starting with the kids division." started the announcer. "First fighting will be young Wade and Goten!" the crowd cheered and the fighting commenced. Serena, Trunks and Goten zoomed through their battles and finally it was Serena and Goten's turns to fight one another.

"Will Goten and Serenity Son Please report to the ring?" Goten and Serenity walked onto the platform smirking at each other. They looked up in the stands and saw their father giving the famous Son grin. Goku was proud of all that his children had accomplished as fighters and in other things. Both of them had offers to move three grades up, but both refused because they couldn't bare to be separated from their friends or each other for that matter.

Goten and Serena got into the ring and the in to their fighting stances. "Well ladies and gentlemen, this is what I call sibling rivalry at it's greatest Crowd!" The announcer spoke and the crowd cheered loudly waiting for their fight to begin.

Goten and Serena Charged at each other full speed. Both of them matching the other's strength well. Goten finally landed the first punch in Serena's stomach and she flew back toward the other side of the ring nearly falling. She stopped herself and started to float and then fly toward her counter part and then disappeared. Goten couldn't sense her energy anywhere then she reappeared behind him and kicked him in the back of the head. When she knocked him down she was about to blast him when his disappeared and ended up behind her. She sensed this and blasted him before she saw him. Then she did a roundhouse kick and knocked him out of the air to the ground. He made a big crater and had swirls in his eyes. Serena saw this a completely died laughing at him. She snapped out of it just in time to see him out of the corner of her eye coming at her full speed. 

"That's not funny Meatball-Head! I'm gonna get you for that one!" he yelled. "Yeah right I'd like to see you try jackass! Come to think of it Goten, you do look a bit like Steve-O haha!" She taunted. They both know that Steve looked somewhat deflected and wasn't that bright. Then again neither is anyone else on that show ( it's a show on MTV where grown men do funny ass stunts and get hurt. Hence the name 'Jackass'. No offense to Steve, hell I love the show lol ^_^) . "I do not! At least I'm not gonna grow up to be Trunks' bitch!" he screamed and kicked her in the stomach. She flew to the ground and was angry when she got up. "I don't like Trunks butt-fucker! And at least I won't be someone's bitch in jail cock sucker!" Goten was stunned. "I'm telling dad Serena!" In this instance she decided to end the fight because he was close to the edge of the ring. "Final Flash!" She shot Vegeta's attack out of her palm and when the dust cleared he was in the stands in a big crater that went up at least 15 rows.

~**_Where The Grown Ups Are_**~

"Goku, who taught those two to curse like that?" asked a very astonished Piccolo. The fact of the matter he didn't know either. He didn't know such a vocabulary was taken on by anyone. He would have a little talk with them later about this that was for damn sure. Though he had a slight clue as to where they got it. "Well?" asked Piccolo again. "Damned if I know man." he retorted after a few seconds. "I didn't know kids could have such vocabularies, especially Serena. She was supposed to be the innocent one." stated Piccolo. "She is she just needs better influences in her life as does Goten." said Chi Chi then she and Bulma looked at their husbands and Piccolo. Everyone stood big eyed wondering for a second. 

They all snapped out of their own mental stupors just in time to hear the announcer call the last two fighters to the stage. "Now ladies and gentlemen for the last battle of the Children's division. These two fighters are best friends outside the ring and rival one another in strength. Ladies and Gentlemen from what I hear about these two and have seen with my own eyes, this could be an interesting battle……

Well fans I think I'll end it here for tonight. It's like 1am and I am tired as hell so tell me how u liked my story so far. I'm sorry there is not much comedy in this one I'll make up for it next time. Thank you guys so much for all of my good reviews! Keep it up kay. Well gotta go now peace out! 

~Moon_angel15~


	4. Help Me!

Ohayo minna-chan! Sorry about this. I had to repost my story. Fanfiction.net somehow terminated my account and I had to make a new one and a new name. I am almost done with the next chapter. I am having serious writer's block. Also I have been extremely sick lately with a Respitory System Infection. Meaning my lungs were infected and I had a severe case of the flu. But this is a good chance for everyone who hasn't reviewed to review! So read my story and review. I hope you all like it. I am also thinking of a crossover with Trigun. Vash and Serena being the main couple. They would be like totally cute together cuz they have the exact same personalities and have been through the same type of emotional trauma. It will be out Later though. OH! And if anyone has any info on the DragonaballZ movie coming out in 2005 tell me kay thanks!


End file.
